A Maid in Trouble!
by Puppenalice
Summary: Otonashi Aya, maid of the Shindou family, has gotten ill and has to find a worth surrogate now. Her sister Haruna offers her the girly looking Kirino Ranmaru. But will everything go well? And what about the other team mates, are they accepting that if they find out or is there someone jealous. Crappy summary but plz read. This is not a one-shot.
1. Aya is ill! Bad news for me!

Puppet : Woah, another story.

Prainer : Geez, you can't just finish one and **then** start a new one, can you?

Puppet : Hey, I thought you know me by now.

Prainer : Yes, I just wanted, no, I **HOPED** that you would say yes for once.

Puppet : Yes, but none of our hopes ever get to the point. They're hopeless.

Kirino : Waaaaaaah, isn't it enough for you to already force me to hurting things in the other story?!

Puppet : UUUUGH! You know the answer. I already told ya. 1. No, you have to suffer more. 2. I'm the author, don't blame me! It's my job.

Taiyou : Yep, she explained it in the last story. The Author's job is it, for the love of god, to make you guys suffer, force you into the maid costume and make sure you don't escape. I'll have to go through that soon as well but I'm not complaining, Mr. Crybaby.

Kirino : Shut up, Taiyou.

Puppet : I read too many story's where Kirino is a maid lately.

Prainer : Way tooooooooo many T_T

Puppet : Prainer, leave me alone for once.

Shinsuke : Ok, for the new people who are reading this story. 1. I'm feeling sorry for you guys T_T 2. Prainer and Puppet are Counterparts (tough Prainer doesen't really exsits in real life but hey, no Counterpart does) and together their Nickname is "P's" that sounds like Peace but they're the total opposite of it..-

P's : OUR d-d GAVE THEM TO US! **IT** (the d-d) DOESEN'T HAS ANY SHAME! This Nickname is following us to our graves.

Shinsuke : 3. the d-d is the doing-describer ( the one who always say what we're doing so that was is written in the *...*)-

D-D : DID SOMEONE CALL ME-

Puppet : I SAID GET OUTTA HERE! *kicks it out*

Shindou : Who wants to know more about why they hate it, read the AN's (Author's Notes) of the other Inazuma Eleven story "Lovey Dovey Trouble".

Faces of the most Chara's that know what happend there : o_0

Taiyou : Anyway's, let's don't make such a long AN like we always do. So I'm saying the whole thing ~

Shinsuke : NOT AGAIN, IT'S MY TURN!

Taiyou : You suck at it *sticks out tongue*

Shinsuke : And 4. Taiyou sucks more than anybody else here. T_T

Taiyou : 5. Shinsuke stinks and Taiyou is an Angel.

Shinsuke : WHAT! NO I'M THE GOD!

Taiyou : OH PLEASE! My Avater is the Sun God!

Shin and Tai-Tai : *arguing*

Kazemaru : Shin and Tai-Tai? *looks over to Puppet*

Puppet : Don't judge me, I have to find a Nickname for those two.

Aphrodi : *sighs* I'll do the whole thing. *turns to you* Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven otherwise the whole anime would be a Maid and Master drama. She also has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We'll see you after this chapter in the las AN and we hope you enjoy it~

Puppet : Thanks, Aphrodi~

Shin and Tai-Tai : THAT WAS MY JOB!

* * *

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

A girl in a pijama, about 19-20 years old, lied in a bed with a blanket covering her. Her face was very pale nd she coughed softly grabbing a glass of water standing on her nightstand to take her medicine. She nearly took the picture standing next to the medicine instead since she wasn't looking.

She looked at the picture with a soft smile. It was a picture of her, her sister and the Raimon jr high soccer team she helped her sister with.

Her apopted sister, Otonashi Haruna,was very nice. She was the sensei of the Raimon's jr high soccer team wich had to ut up with a lot. It was never boring with them and she, Otonashi Aya, helped her sister in everytime she had freetime from her job as a maid.

She stopped looking at the picture and drank her medicine.

"That's bad..." She whispered with her last strength resting her head on her pillow. "Today's a really important day for the Shindou family, I get fired if I don't come but..." She tried to form her hand into a fist "...if I'll go they probably all get ill and I'm the responsible then..."

She took her phone, that was also on her nightstand near a book she really liked, and called one of the butler's of the Shindou family.

"Hello?" A response came.

"Sebastian!" She whispered.

"Aya, what's wrong, you sound weaker than usually..." He asked worriedly. She heard someone talking in the background, that've must been the head butler.

"Yes, you're right. I got very ill and can't come today." She said.

"What, but today's the important day. How can you not come?!" Sebastian was worried. Aya now knew he said that too loud and the next she heard was someone taking over the phone. A other voice appeared.

"WHAT!" The voice said.

 _'Sweet, the head butler...'_ Aya thought. The head butler didn't care about how the maid's or butler's were feeling, he just managed that they all come in a hard way.

"I'm sorry, b-but I'm ill..." Aya stuttered into the phone. In the next moment she moved the phone a little away from her ear and closed her eyes from fear.

"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR ILL BUTT HERE NOW!" He yelled through the phone. Aya opend her widden eyes again.

"B-But it's not my fault that I'm ill-" She tried to stutter since she was in panic but was cutten off.

"Listen. You'll get here now or you find a good surrogate for you now or you're fired..." He said trying to calm himself to not yell at the very shy black-haired Aya.

"W-What? were should I find a surrogate for me in such a short time." She asked.

"I don't care who it is, okay? That person only must be good and cute." He said.

"B-But-" Aya was cutten off again.

"No 'Buts'. Just do it or else you can find a new place to be a maid." He said and ended the call.

"Oh no..." Aya whispered laying the phone back from where she took it and placed her hand on her face as if she was hitting herself. There weren't many places where you could work as a maid anymore and that's the only thing she was good at. She covered her eyes and thought of a good surrogate, but no one unless Haruna came to her mind and Haruna had to practice with her team today.

Aya slowly stood up and looked out the window. Haruna always knows what to do and the Raimon jr High was right behind the next corner. She saw kids walking to school since lessons didn't start yet, only the morning practice of the club's was holden now.

She could easily make it there.

She changed herself into some normal clothes not trying to be the beauty queen and left the house slowly. Her cheeks were pink from her illness, her face pale and her steps heavy.

 **At the soccer field :**

"Good so, Tsurugi..." Otonashi Haruna said to her student while they were practicing. "Nice shot there, Kariya." She told Kariya who was practicing with his senpai. Kirino Ranmaru.

Haruna suddenly turned around to see a certain black long haired girl coming down the stairs leading to the field weakly.

"A-Aya!" Haruna said and ran over to her sister in time to catch her from falling down. "What are you doing here?"

"H-Haruna.." Aya whispered with a soft smile.

They sat down on the bench and Aya explained the sutuation.

"How terrible..." Haruna said worried ignoring the sound of her student's practicing.

"I know, that's why I'm here...you always know what to do..." She said.

"That may be...but I can't be a maid today and I don't have someone in mind either..." Haruna said looking at the ground thinking until her head would explode.

 **On the field :**

"The coach sure takes his time..." Kariya mentioned as the two of them, Kirino and him, stopped playing and Kirino stopped the ball under his foot.

"Then why don't we go look for him?" Kirino said. The coach left half an hour ago saying he goes to the storage room to get more balls.

Kariya sighed. "I'll go, but you'll stay here to cover up for me if Otonashi-sensei asks." He said and left.

"Be careful. Not that a ball falls on your head and you'll cry~" Kirino said waving after him.

Hre could swear he heard him growling and yelling "I'M NOT A BABY!".

Now that Kirino had no one to train with he looked around until his eyes moved to the bench where Haruna and Aya were sitting.

"Aya-nee?" He whispered. The long-haired girl with light blue eyes sat there looking very wak next to her worried sister Haruna.

Kirino took the ball into his hands and ran over to them.

"Aya-nee!" He called waving. A soft smile made it's way on Aya's pale face.

"Good morning there, Ran." She said greeting him weakly so that sentence was only heard when someone was very close to her.

"What's wrong, Aya-nee? You seem so weak...weaker than usually..." He said worried.

Of course, Aya is very shy and weak but she seemed weaker than usually.

"I'm ill..." She whipered.

"What! Why are you here then? You should be home!" He said.

"No. It already hgelps me to see you all being happy.." She said happily.

"Aya-nee..." Kirino said his eyes full of worry. The pretty black-haired girl always cared more about them than about herself.

Suddenly a light turned on above Haruna's head and she saiid very loud shocking the two others and getting teir attention.

"I GOT IT!" At least no one else heard that...

"Ehh...you found a surrogate?" Aya asked and left Kirino with a confused glare.

Haruna stood up and grabbed Kirino by his shoulders. "Kirino can be your surrogate. He's good looking and is good at being nice and making an illusion to people."

"But he's not ven 18 and a boy..." Aya protested but her sister, as always, didn't want to listen.

"C'mon, it'll only be for one day. Also the Head butler said he doesen't care _who it is._

"T-True..." Aya said nodding.

"What...?" a very confused Kirino asked.

"Kirino, throw away your school things. I'll excuse you from the lessons. You go wear a maid costume and work as a maid for a day." Haruna said with sparkling eyes not letting go of his shoulders.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" A shocked Kirino with widden eyes yelled causing evryone on the field to look at them.

"Continue practice, guys. This is nothing to worry about." Haruna said smiling as everyone turned around being afraid of Haruna.

"I'm sorry for him..." Shinsuke said. "Haruna must have planned something again."

* * *

Puppet : That's it for today. Sorry that it's short. Damn it, my head hurts.

Prainer : Your father and I tld you already, you're probably ill so stop writing already.

Puppet : *pouting weakly* Yeeeees T_T

Taiyou : Bye guys, we hope you enjoyed it and please leave some reviews~~

Everyone : Bye Bye~~


	2. Me! Being a maid!

Puppet : Who did miss me?~~~~

Prainer : *yells while not being in the room* NO ONE!

Puppet : *grabs a pillow filled with rocks and throws it out the room*

Prainer : *something hits him* CURSEYOUPUPPETYOUDAMNIDIOTICWRITERWHOISN'TEVENGOODENOUGHTOFINISHONEFREAKINGSTORY!

Puppet : Ok, who understood that?

Shinsuke : I...think...I did.

Puppet : Sweet, now I have to earse it tough I like see him suffer.

Aphrodi : You're writing pretty late today...it's 20:41.

Puppet : I know but I was away the whole day and only came a few hours ago, not turning on my lp top until now.

Aphrodi : Okay.

Puppet : Anyways. Since tomorrow I'm home earlier I MIGHT write a Chapter. But first, I need to finish this one untill 21:5o what is impossible so TAIYOU!

Taiyou : Yes, I got it. Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven.-

Shinsuke : Again...MY TURN.

Taiyou : Shinsuke, shut up, we have to hurry today. Soooo-

Shinsuke : I won't shut up T_T LALALALALALALALALALALALA *making noises to disturb him*

Taiyou : T_T *takes sticky tape and covers his whole mouth with it.*

Shinsuke : UHAGSGAJSGN SGSVAFNS ! *trying to get words through the sticky tape but can't and also his hands are banded too*

Taiyou : Anyways~ *smiles like a devil than returns to normal*

Kazemaru : Did I just see devil ears on Taiyou? ... Must be my imagination.

Taiyou : Puppet has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy it, see you in the last AN and leave some reviews...pleeeeease.

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION**

"How...How did this happen...?" I asked myself standing there with closed eyes hearing girls squealing near. "W-When did I even agree to this?" I said finaly opening my eyes and the squealing stopped. "WHEN!?"

"Never...I just forced you into this..." That was Otonashi-sensei standing next to the ill Aya and pointing at my whole body. I looked down at my body. I wore a blue maid uniform going a little bit longer than to my knees with a red tie. (Like in the cover pic) "...and now I'm gonna force you to be a maid or in other words, Aya's surrogate." She finished.

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock. No one told me about this! Ok, I know Aya is ill but can't she handle that herself than dress me up as a girl. I mean, it's not like I'm not already being mistaken for a girl, of coooooourse not. T_T

"WHY CAN'T YOU HANDLE IT YOURSELF! Aya-nee, you know I respect and love you, but can't you just tell them that you can't come than dressing me up as a girl? I know you're shy, but...well, I think you get what I wanna say."

Aya suddenly looked at the ground very sadly. We just stared at her with worried eyes.

"K-Kirino, I really don't want to do that but...you know, the head butler..." She said very shyly stopping at this point in her sentence. She took a deep breath and talked again with the same shy voice but she tried to force a soft smile on her lips.

"...he isn't very...nice. As I told him that I couldn't come today, to the important day of the Shindou family, he overreacted and yelled at me..." she said. I listened carefully to understand the situation. "...he said that I get fired if I don't come or bring a worth surrogate...no surrogate he could expect came to our mind..."

"...unless you." Haruna continued for her sister. "...do you understand? If you don't help us, Aya will lose her job. And where should she find a new place to be a maid, do you think there's so many maid jobs left?"

"B-But I'm a boy..-" I tried to protest but was cutten off by Aya.

"B-But the head butler said he doesn't cares who it is, at least that person will look cute and can do everything a maid has to." She said weakly.

True, I already did bentos for me and my uncles, serving dinner isn't that hard, greeting someone when he comes home neither and well,...calling someone Master and doing what he tells you to do...that's a bit harder.

 _'No!'_ I thought shaking my head. _'Do it, Ranmaru! For Aya!'_

With that I took all my courage together. Aya was always there for us, now she needs our help! I won't disappoint her, I'll be the best not even 18 year old maid ever!

"Sooo..." Haruna asked. "Can you help us...?"

"..." They bith awaited my response. "...If..."

Their eyes were sparkling, even Aya's weak one. "If...?" They said the same as me.

"If we'll find a good excuse for the school, my parents...the soccer team...-" I named everyone who came to my mind until Haruna stopped me.

"Leave that to me! I'll find an excuse they'll buy..." Well, I belived Haruna as she said that. Everyone who knows her would. "So? Are you in?" She asked nervously.

I looked at Haruna and then at Aya.

"O-Okay, I'm in!" I said throwing my fist into the air with a bit of pink on my cheeks. The others in the room, who were Aya and Haruna, threw their hands in the air as well.

Hey, don't judge me for my cheeks. I'm aboy who has to act like a maid today.

"Anyways, go and change your clothes to your school uniform." Haruna said happily.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"What 'why'? We don't wanna look like we're kipnapping a maid under age there when we drive you there." She said as if it was the dumpest question in the world.

"Or like someone who's using a kid for their own desires forcing it into a maid costume." Aya added.

"Isn't that what you _are_ doing?" I asked.

"Yes, but we don't wanna look like these kindo of people..." Haruna said.

"...tough we are." Aya continued. Both smiling. Seriously, their nice smile is creeping me out somehow.

"But why did you put it on mw then in the first place?" I asked.

"To see if it fit's, of course." They said in uniusion as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So go and change now while we're doing this excuse thingie..." Haruna said taking a phone.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom, since we were in Aya's apartement.

Of course the whole bathroom looked nice, smelled nice...well, it's Aya like.

I took my uniform, that was still lying in here on the ground since they FORCED me into a costume of a maid, and slowly changed myself but as I tried to take off that dress I had my problems.

This maid dress was like made for me, it fit's me nice, but those buttons. I turned around and looked at the mirror behind me to see how I get those buttons off with my hands.

After a long time I finaly managed to get fully changed. I grabbed my bag and came out the bathroom.

As I came into the living room I heard Haruna saying the last words before ending a call.

"...of course, 'll tell him." She then saw me coming. "Oh, Kirino. The principal hpes you'll get better soon."

"W-What did you tell him?" I asked.

"The simplest excuse in the world. You suddenly got sick during practice and I have to bring you to the doctor so I'll be away for a while with you. He asked what doctor and I said I know a good one. I told that your parents as well so just tell them later that it was nice at the clinic." She answered. "But that dosen't matters. C'mon, if you took your bag and the uniform then let's go. aya's waiting in the car and you can change into the uniform there."

She took me by the hand and we went outside. Aya was already sitting in the car, the place next to Haruna who is the driver.

I gulped. That'll be a long day.

* * *

Puppet : Thta's it for today. I know it's short, sorry. Ignore the fails and missing letters, njoy it, leave reviews and until next time.

Aphrodi : It's already 21:37 so bye bye~


	3. The boy with the dark sun glasses

Puppet : I'm baaack~ I only cam from school and it's 13:54.

Prainer : And you're eating a ...strawberry ice-cream?

Puppet : Yep, it's hard to write while it's in my hand so let's hurry with the AN this time. Taiyou~

Taiyou : Yes~ Puppet dosen't owns Inazuma Eleven...

Puppet : ...only this delicious strawberry ice-cream~...

Taiyou : ...she also has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter.

Shinsuke : *still full with sticky tape from last time* MA DTHVEZHCRFZJHBG!

Taiyou : Shinsuke, shut up. Also we see you guys in the last AN we hope you enjoy it and leave reviews~~~

Puppet : And I ate the ice-cream.

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION  
**

I looked outside my window not moving my head that is resting on the seat's head part, having myself in a lazy position while two girls before me had a funny and happy talk.

I'm sorry for looking so lazy and tired right now but I'll have to be a maid today and there's just too many things running through my head.

Whose maid will I be? Is my Master a pedophile? How old is he or she? What's the family's name and why is it such an important day?

A voice ripped me out of my thought's, it was quiete and weak coming from the seat before me.

"Kirino? I know it's hard for you to be a maid tough you're a boy but..." Aya says not even bothering turning her head around to face me. "...I wanna at least tell you information about today, who is your master and everything. That's the one thing I can do."

"O-Okay..." I answered. "To be honest, I was already wondering about that..." I continued while rubbing the back of my head.

She finaly turned to me and a soft smile again appeared on her face. "That's what I thought! You were so lost in your thought's that I knew you rather plan revengo one me, hate me or think about that."

"I would never hate you!"

"Realy?" She asked.

"We both...no, we all, the raimon soccer team and us, will never hate you." Haruna said her eyes locked to the street since she's the driver. I agreed to her by nodding.

"Thanks..." Aya said. "...In anyways, let's start."

I began to listen very _very_ carefully to what came from Aya's mouth.

"Your Master's family is the Shindou family, the family who wrote a lot of operas, found new instruments and a such in different senturies." She said. She then named a lot of instruments and operas and musicals my Master's family made. From his Grand grand grand grandfather until now.

"A-Aya-nee.." I said stopping her list.

"O-Oh yeah, back to the subject..." She said a little emberassed. "Your Master's name is Takuto...Shindou Takuto. Since I know you're not good with calling someone Master just call him Shindou-sama or Takuto-sama, okay?"

"...'j-just'...?" I asked reapeting her 'just' in her sentence.

"In anyway's, he's about your age, he's captain of the soccer club at his school and he is a very very talented piano player." She said adding many 'very's'.

But the other part interested me more.

"H-He's a football player?" I asked surprised by that and his age.

"Oh yeah, his team won the Holy Road last year and you're gonna win it this year, like the whole team says every day. Good luck winning against him." She said.

Well, a little information about my enemy can't be that bad, can it? But it's true. Our team is very very good as well and we didn't plan on loosing this year, especially Kyou who wants to win this year to show his brother that he still loves soccer.

"Y-Yeah!" I nodded as she threw her fist in the air nearly hiting the car part that was above her head but she didn't care neither look what she nearly hit. I threw my fist in the air as well but I kept quiet and didn't have such a proud smile on my face as her, she really thinks we'll win.

"Oh yeah, also today is an important day..." She turned to me seriously. "...because."

I gulped. She has never been so serious.

"...because.." I reapeted of fear.

"...today their..." she said.

"...today their..." I reapeted.

"...other..."

"...other..."

"..family memembers come!" She yelled.

"...family memembers COME! Woah, wait a sec! That's it? A family meeting? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I said shocked yelling as well but she didn't pay any attention to my yell. She may be very shy and scared but she knows me since I came into the soccer club of the elementary school when I was 6-7 years old.

I wasn't the only one back then. A few of the memembers of today were there as well. Kyouske, my cousin Taiyou (yes, he's a part of the raimon soccer team), Sangouko-senpai, my other cousin Munemasa...yeah, and a few others.

Kariya only came into the team at the begining of our sixth class when he was in the fifth. So it was when he transefered schools since he then lived in the sun garden. Since then we all sticked together and well, here we are today...the Raimon jr high soccer team.

"Not only a family meeting." Aya leactured me. "A Chef of a famous Opera stadium is coming as well. He wants to see how The young Shindou-sama plays. Maybe he even accepts their new opera and display it in his stadium with the young master as piano player. Also the Raimon jr high's soccer team is invited. You know, the one who won the Football Frontier Turnier 10 years ago-"

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Aya was cutten off by Otonashi-sensei's and mine shocked scream.

"S-So Coach Kidou and Coach Endou...?" I asked and I didn't have to finish.

"Yep, they'll be there as well..." Aya said.

"Explains why you talked to Coach Endou not too long ago..." I pointed out.

"B-But Coach Endou can't come. He has to work today and he didn't get a free day...-" Haruna said but was cutten off by Aya.

"That's what you think..." She said and we looked at her with a 'what do you mean?' look. "...let's say, Haruna, we ARE sisters." she said and we got that. She tricked us.

That's why oach Endou was gone the whole time in the 'storage room'. I guess he isn't back yet and the others must got it by now that he didn't realy go to the Storage room, it was just one of his realy bad excuses.

Sadly I left before Kariya came back from checking on the storage room. Well, let's say I was dragged away before he came back.

I would call them on my mobile phone but then they'll ask about how the doctor visit is because of Haruna's stupid (or how she calls it: AMAZNG) excuse and I didn't built up a story in my head yet.

"Well..." Haruna said sighing. " I have the right to say that I'm SHOCKED of you and Endou and this will give some serious consequences since you just lost your cutrness-"

"Come to the point!" We said in uniusion.

"Okay Okay...the point is that we arrived." Haruna said.

We looked out the window and my eyes got widden.

THIS WAS A CASTLE! ITWAS SO BIG! A-And the gate, the garden and...and...

"Oh, finaly..." Aya said climbing out of the car, since we already parked the car, and opend the door behind that I was sitting, grabbing my waist and dragging me the whole way across the garden as Harune locked the car properly and the guards at the gate let us in smiling at Aya and me.

I looked at my surroundings surprised. And the guards...this meeting must be serious since there are guards at the gate.

She stopped making me bump into her back while she opend the huge door leading into this Castle...ehh...mansion.

She pulled me across a empty, huge hallway that just would shine in everyone's eyees. If I look above my head everything , the roof, was so far away from my head.

This Mansion was bigger in the inside than from the outside.

 **A little later :**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The head butler yelled.

"You heard it." Haruna said pointing at me holding Aya's hand.

"First, that's a boy if you didn't see..." the head butler said pointing at my school uniform. Finaly, someone seeing me as a boy. "...And two, he isn't even 18..."

"First, shut your moth, headie." Haruna said glaring at him with the NIckname she gave this arrogant guy. Luckily no one saw us talking, all butler's and Maid's, who they had many of, already left to get ready for the guests. "And Two, **you** said you wouldn't care who it is, at least that someone will be cute and can do everything a maid has to. And our Ran here is the best for this job you can find right now."

He looked at me. The pink on his cheeks had shown that he agreed that I was cute and I looked like a housewife. Damn it, how I hate that.

"Yes, but-" He was cutten off by Haruna.

"Do you need another maid or don't?" She asked him pointing at me again. "We also found him a uniform that fit's."

The Headie rubbed the back of his head looking away. He realy needed another Maid that much?! How many guests are about to come today?!

"Also, he's in the age of the young master and is also playing football." Aya added as he began to yell at her.

"THAT'S NOTHING TO THE POINT! HE IS NOT HERE TO PLAY WITH THE YOUNG MASTER!" Headie was about to take as step towards the scared Aya I was holding the hand of as Haruna stepped in front of him.

"You don't wanna have problems with me, do you?" She asked in a deep voice as he backed off a few steps in fear. Aya's hand stoped shaking.

Haruna then smiled again nicely. There it was, the scary side of Sensei!

"O-Okay, I guess it'll work like this." Headie said looking at me. "You, take your Uniform and go change. If the Changing room on this floor is already taken you go to the second floor." He said pointing at me. "And I don't wanna hear any cmoplaining."

I nodded and left the room quieckly the bag in my hand with the Maid Uniform in it.

"And make sure no one see's you in this school uniform. I'll get fired if the Master finds out I have taken aboy under 18 years for the job as a maid." He yelled after me.

"Stop scaring him already." I heard Haruna sigh.

As Headie told me the changing rooms on the 1st floor were all used right now so I headed upstairs trying to be not caught by anybody. To my luck no one was in those huge floors yet.

I ran through a hallway full of doors and painting's. The other wall was full of Windows. I ran not stopping until...

"WATCH OUT!" I heard a voice yell. I turned my head to my right side to see a figure climbing through the open window next to me. The figure jumped through the window into the house, he appearently has good climbing skills since this is the 2nd floor, and landed on me.

I closed my eyes.

A big crash was heard and my head hit the floor.

"Ow ow ow..." I said with someone in uniusion. As I opend my eyes I saw that the guy, that was about my age if I can tell right by his weight, and me were both rubbing the back of our heads.

His head must've hitten a part of the open window. At least nothing broke.

We stared into each others eyes. He had on dark sunglasses and a cap on his head under wich only a bit of his brown curls in the hair were seen. We stared, no one dared to say something.

A realy unconfortable position. He was sitting on me while I was lying on the ground my head near the wall with doors and painting's.

Still, no one of us dared to get a word through our lips. Who is that guy anyway? This couldn't end well, could it?

* * *

Puppet : NO COMPLAINING! This Chapter has more than 2K words so be happy for today. And yes, Taiyou and Ibuki are Kirino's cousins in this story and he knows Kariya since sixth class but please don't judge me.

Prainer : They will.

Puppet : T_T Anyways, Tsurugi Kyouske's Nickname is Kyou since I can'T find a better one. He's also the captain of the soccer team from Raimon jr high. Tenma is Shindou's cousin and Shinsuke...well, he will be neither Shindou's cousin as wll or Tnma's friend coming along with him playing with Tenma in on team. Anyways, leave reviews, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter and till next time~~

Prainer : It's already 16:06, go easy on us. I know she just wrote how he came into the mansion today but hey, she's a human too. Bye bye~ You'll see how it's continued next time.

Others : Bye bye~~~~


	4. What is Sangouku-senpai doing here?

Puppet : Hey~ Who missed me?

*complete silence*

Prainer : HAHA! Seems like no one did!

Puppet : *annoyed presses a button and a biiiiig huge rock*

Prainer : OW! THAT HURT!

Puppet : Who cares, I have to go somewhere soon so that'll take a while til I'll upload this Chapter so I HAVE TO WRITE WHAT I CAN NOW!

Prainer : OK! OK, don't yell at me! It's my job to yell at you.

Puppet : *groans* Shut up, Prainer. *calls Taiyou*

Taiyou : Here right away! *appears behind aphrodi*

Aphrodi : *backs off* WOAH! When! No, HOW did you get there!

Taiyou : You know talent. *smirks at Shinsuke* Something a few people don't have.

Shinsuke : *groans*

Taiyou : Anyways *turns to you, smiling* Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven, has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We see you later in the last AN and hope you enjoy this Chapter~

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION once more...  
**

Okay, I'm a realy emberassing, unfonfortable situation if I can call it so. Let me explain :

THERE'S A GUY LYING ON THE TOP OF ME! A FREAKIN' GUY IN MY AGE! He has black sunglasses and wears a cap that's hiding almost everything of his curly brown hair. I could say it's a bank robber or a criminal but no matter how to look at him, he is too young and weak for both even tough he climbed in through the window.

We stared at each other in a awkward silence. No one dared to say something.

Finaly, I dared- no, we dared to open our mouths and saying out the sentence "Who are you?" in uniusion.

"That's what I supposed to ask you!" We again talked at the same time as we were cutten off by a worried yell achoing through the whole house and garden.

"Shindou-sama! WHERE ARE YOU!" That was Sebastian, a nice butler who works here. He has a good connection to Aya and has always a open ear for all her questions and problems.

"Young Master!" A maid continued after Sebastian. "Where are you?"

I was about to call them and say that a suspicious boy is lying on me and I can't move as the boy put his finger on my lips right as I opend my mouth.

"Shhhhhh..."

We waited until we heard those two stepping outside the mansion. Their voices were still heard through the open window and the open door in the 1st floor they yelled in before.

He let out a heavily, realeved sigh. He closed the Window quietly so they won't hear us and we won't hear them very clear. Suddenly, his sunglasses slipped off and as he tried to grab them while they were falling his cap came off his head.

Now I could fully face him. This boy actually was around my age! But more important, he didn't look like a robber now, in the opposite, he looked a bit of like a rich kid. But why would he climb in through the window then?

His hair was brown and had, like I saw before, curls in it wich now where clearly seen.

"Wha-..." I said.

He as well looked all over me studying my whole body and it's belongings. H couldn't see it before since he lyied on me and we were distracted by the voices.

Silently we stared into each other's eyes again, seeing them fully this time.

"SHINDOU!" Someone from the outside yelled.

We heard footsteps enter the building and maids wanted to greet the owner of this voice but they were cutten off. Probably by the persons beg flying at them or him crushing into them.

"Damn it, Tenma. be more nice." That voice sounded so familiar.

"Yes, no flames." At this voice pictures rushed through my mind carrying memories along the way.

That couldn't be...what would he want here.

We stood up and quietly walked to the corner where the satirs are and looked down into the 1st floor without being noticed.

As I thought, those voices belonged to Gouenji-san, Sangouku-senpai and ...a boy I don't know but that boy appearently was the owner of the yelling voice.

Sangouku-senpai...he had left the team one year ago saying his parents want to bring him on a other school that from the story of a rich guy was 'better' than our Raimon jr high. He couldn't do anything against his parents will so he had to go back then.

Of course we all missed him very badly but we had to get over it, to get stronger and show him that we can make it. We can win the Holy Road! After he left my cousin, Ibuki Munemasa, started being our goalkeeper.

Gouenji-san, well, he was the commander of fifth sector and had controlled soccer but he later stopped controlling it and was our Coach along with Coach ndou and they started to train us for battles.

But what did they do here? Ok, I know, Gouenji-san was a member of the old Raimon Eleven too but Sangouku-senpai...

While I was thinking Sangouku-senpai bowed to the maid's apologizing for his friend and Gouenji just watchd the boy.

That boy had brown hair but it was more light than the curl-haired boy's. There were 2 shell like curls in his hair and something that looked a little bit like his hair in wing-form on the sides. His look searched all around the room.

I heard the boy behind me, that watched them with, gulp.

 **Shindou POV / SHINDOU'S VERSION (Shindou is the boy that bumped into Kirino earlier, for those who don't get that.)**

I gulped. What did Tenma want by yelling my family name out loud. he would hug me and emberass me in front of everyone.

And then there's this boy, well at least I think it's a boy, with this pink hair. I never saw him here before and he must think that I'm a robber now. A robber who steals in his own house.

But I only wanted to hide from Sebastian. _'Young master here, young master there, young master EVERYWHERE!'_

That was so annoying. So I climbed in through a window in strange clothing, trying to hide my hair properly, to not be caught.

But then I bumped into this pink-haired boy...who...didn't yell as he saw me nor tell Sebastian?

THANKS! Finaly someone not just giving me out.

In anyways, there's Tenma and Sangouku-senpai, our schoool's soccer team's goalkeeper, and Tenma is searching for me all around the first floor.

Yes, all AROUND the first floor since now he is checking evry room on the first floor.

Heck, I could swear, as good as I saw from this corner, that he even opend the door to our HUGE dinning area where we all will be sitting soon including the old Raimon Eleven and this boring Chef of this stupid opera stadium.

I respected the Raimon Eleven, they had won the FFI and the Football Frontier Turnier that today is called 'Holy Road'.

Sangouku-senpai already knew Aya, my maid that OI like since she's the only one here talking to me about soccer, before. It seems he was part of that team Aya always told me story's about.

Aya always told me story's of a certain soccer team wich memembers where about my age. She told me about their daily, funny problems, their plays and how they never gave up. I realy wanted to meet this team once but not Aya nor Sangouku-senpai would ever tell from what school this team was.

So, I never met those that I hear story's about for hours.

"Let's search on the 2nd floor." Tenma said pointing upstairs, nearly at the corner me and the boy hid behind, and turned his head to the other two people in the floor expect the maid's.

"OK." They both sighed.

Oh shoot, they would head this way in any minute.

Not only I seemed to be panicing, the boy that was standing there with me paniced a little as well.

I quieckly ran over to the wndow, opend it and climbed out as I heard that Sebastian came into the building again as well.

Now I have to hurry away from here. Even if Tenma would emberass me, it's worse that Sebastian finds me and brings me to my parents who want to see me practice my piano skills before that old dude comes.

That's kidnapping of freedom.

I looked at the inside of the building through the now open window. The boy with those twin pig tails picked up his bag from the floor and continued his way into the direction he was heading before I bumped into him.

* * *

Puppet : That's it for now. Wow, I already came back from where I was.

Kirino : Wait, when did you leave?!

Puppet : *smiles* After I wrote how Shindou lost his sunglasses and cap, so around the 536th word.

Kirino : o_0

Puppet : Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed it, bye bye~

Others excet Prainer : Bye bye~

Shinsuke : Wait, where's Prainer?

Puppet : He's not in the mood to talk.

Prainer : *groans*


	5. The Dinner

Puppet : I'M BACK! And I finaly got 2 reviews, thanks =D

Prainer : Let's make this fast, no one wants to see me, neither you nor those IDIOTS! *points at the Inazuma Eleven Chara's*

Puppet : Prainer, don't annoy me again...T_T

Prainer : Oh, wanna have a fight *dark glare covered up with a smile and a dark aura surrounding him*

Puppet : Bring. It. On. *The same dark aura and nice smile as Prainer*

Taiyou : OH NO! There it is, the scary side of the P's! I have to make it through the AN before they start fighting! X(  
Puppet doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven..-

Kirino : ...Happily...T_T

Taiyou : ...and has a crappy english. She's sorry for every fail or missing letter. we hope you enjoy it and see you in the last AN~

Shinsuke : HOW CAN HE SMILE IN A TIME LIKE THIS o_0

* * *

 **Shindou POV / SHINDOU'S VERSION  
**

So, the time FINALY ended. The last guests arrived, I was able to hide from my cousin Tenma the whole time tough now he's pouting and I could swear I saw this old dude, who wons this stupid opera stadium, come in and sheke the hand of my parents.

Well, those two would like if I play piano in their new opera, that will be shown in this old dude's stadium, but they can forget that right away.

This would be a other story if it's about Soccer but this is about a OPERA! Belive me, I played in one in elementary school and I didn't like it.

"Young Master!" I turned around to see a maid calling me. "Young Master, everyone is already in the dinning area, you should hurry there!"

"Okay, I'm coming right now." I replied with a soft smile that made her leave happily, thinking she did her job well. But as soon as she turned around my smile, that was fake, faded and I let out a sigh.

I then walked into the dinning area. I opend the door and most people noticed me, smiling. As if they were only waiting for me.

I looked around. My family, that old dude and his little company, my piano teacher, my parents, my other family and bla bla bla...

Everyone talked with one another holding drinks or snacks in their hands. The maids were going all across the huge area giving snacks and drinks to everyone.

It was so full, it almost looked like a party for rich people. I even heard the violin play from somewhrer as if it was the birthday of the queen.

I looked around annoyed until I felt something big and warm suddenly falling against my back...like a person who wraped it's arms around me.

I quieckly turned around to face Tenma, my cousin with the two shell like curls in his light brown hair, who was hugging me until I shaked him off.

"Shindou-san." He said smiling warmly. He kept calling me by my family name tough I'm his cousin. I don't know if he wants to say it himself or my father forced him to it in anyway it's as annoying as this party.

I hate being a rich kid, everything was so boring, there never was any danger or exciting things in my life unless soccer that I'm only ALLOWED to play at school. That's why I ran away sometimes looking like a robber. I wanted to have a bit excitment.

"Hello, Tenma." I smiled back, but he noticed that my smile was fake right away.

"What's wrong?" Tenma asked.

"The usual, hate being a rich kid." I said. Tenma played with me in our school's soccer club as well as Shinsuke and Sangouku-senpai, our goalkeeper's.

"Yep, it cab be annoying." He smirked.

"Says the one who is the only one that always drags me into danderous and exciting things." I giggled. Tough he could be really emberassing he was the only one in my family that I know was a bit exciting.

*RING*

That was my dad caughing everyone's attention by having a knife and a glass in his hand.

Everyone clapped with their hands after what my dad held his speech. After the whole speech was over, I'm surprised I didn't die from the boring words, we all, the whole family and that old dude plus the old Raimon Eleven, sat around the big table full with delicious food.

Tenma sat to my right and Sangouku-senpai to my left, both smiling and I smiled back this time with a real smile.

After that the maid's, who were actually beautiful to the guests, came in carrying plates with even more food. I could swear I saw that old dude staring at one of the 20-years-old-maid's for a loooong time.

I looked around, the maid's were talking to guests and giving them more food on their plates. I looked at the Enterance the maid's came through, more and more of them came.

Suddenly, a very young maid caught my eye.

She had pink hair tied up into...OH MY GOD! That was the boy from before...wait, the girl from before? I don't even know it but he was in a boy's uniform before.

He seemed to notice me now, too. Or was it Sangouku-senpai he was looking at? In anyway Sangouku-senpai looked at him, he had a boy's school unifor so I pretend it's a he until I'm not sure, shocked and the Oinky hair gave that look back in our direction.

It couldn't be Tenma he's looking at, right?

I snapped out of staring at him and took Sangouku-senpai's attention.

"Sangouku-senpai, do you know hi- I mean her?" I asked almost saying 'him'.

"N-No. **She** just looked familiar to someone I know." He replied but that was obviously a lie. 1. He was nervous and 2. he stuttered. HE stuttered!

"Okay." I said letting him gat away with that lie. Was he hiding something from me.

The maid with the pink hair went over to us, obviously forced by the head maid who hitted her on the head a little snapping her out of her thought's and looking at us, and nervously asked what we would like.

"I would like a strawberry cocktail, please." I said ignoring the fact of the emberrassing past as well as him.

"There you go." He took one of the cocktail's he had on his plate and gave it to me with a nice, really cute smile.

And that's how the whole dinner was going. He had to come to us sometimes and we ignored the past and left this subject for when we're alone.

Tenma was playing, no, he seriously was dump again and Sangouku-senpai kept lying when I asked him of who the maid reminded hm.

My Dad told the old Raimon Eleven of me and my good soccer skills and they were surprised of it.

The strange thing was, this new (veeeery young) maid came and Aya was no where to be found.

But in anyways, it was finally over. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate my family or anyone else, expect for that old dude (that I think may be pedophile, but it's juuuuust such a thought), but I just wanted to finaly get to talk to that maid.

But, of course, before I got to leave the dinning area my dad grabbed this knife and glass again.

*Ring*

"I'm sorry for disturbing, I just wanted to mention that my son, Shindou Takuto, is going to play a play on his piano for the nice Chef of the great Opera House of Tokio soon." He pointed at me as he said my name, I was at the door already, and at that old dude as he said his name...well, he said he was the chef. Everyone clapped and he waved. "Everyone's free to move around in the house, garden and well...everywhere till then."

We knew this people so they wouldn't steal aynything, but I don't trust that old ude. I left when my father was talking to Tenma's parents who were talking about Tenma after a few minutes, as he had to stand next to them, so he couldn't follow me neither could Sangouku-senpai, since he had to be with Tenma so that guy wouldn't hurt himself by ...well...doing something. Seriously, it's possible for this guy to hurt himself in anything!

In anyways I left but I wasn't allowed to go to the maid's office to meet them.

"No, young Master, you can't"

"Pleaseee..." I begged.

"I'm so sorry but you are not allowed to." A Maid said blocking the way to the maid's office where every maid was currently.

"But I have to talk to a certain maid." I said in a begging tone.

"Well, what's the name of that maid?" She asked. "Maybe I could call her."

"Oh, I don't know her name..." I realized.

She sighed. "Well then, I can't help out..." She said and my mood dropped.

"B-But she's younger than any other maid and only came in today..."

"We don't have such a maid."

"B-But I saw her today a sereval times.." I said.

"Then it may be someone who just dressed as a maid to hide from someone, you know those people exsist and the head butler can't stop everyone from entering. I mean, do you know over how many maid's and butler's he has to watch over?

"But pleeease, I know she should be here."

"Again, do you know her name?"

"I already said, no."

"Then I can't help you out." She said and my mood dropped even more. I wanted to know who that was. "Oh, but a few maid's still have job's to do right now like giving around drinks and preapering your piano. Maybe she's busy currently, then she may be around here somwhere."

A voice called the maid. Te voice came from inside the office I never saw from the inside.

"I have to go now, good luck finding the one you search for." She said, waved, and vanished in the office.

I stood there a moment, speechless until I moved on going around the garden and searching te House.

But the only thing I found was my father that told me to go to the maid preapering my piano and practice my piano skills.

I sighed. It was meanless. Maybe the maid was right and it was someone dressing up to hide from someone, maybe from someone like that (maybe pedophile) old dude. That would explain why I saw him dressed up in a boy's school uniform before. And why he hid as well as me back then, so no one would see him.

I sighed and realized that I was already near the room my piano was in. It was in a huge room, so everyone would fit into the room to hear and watch me.

As I quietly opend the door to the piano my eyes widden and I faced a nice...ehh...surprise.

* * *

Puppet : Hey, I wrote that actually yesterday and finished it today since I finaly registed myself on (It's a german fanfiction site.). For the people of you who can speak german (that won't be many of you), it would be nice if you check me out there. My user name is the same.  
Anyways, I'll finish this quieckly now, it's 21:55 already. I hope you guys like the Chapter, a review would be nice and see you next time~~~


End file.
